Tron Bonne
Tron is a playable character in Battle Royale. She is an unlockable character, the other unlockable character from the Mega Man series along with Zero. As of Tier List 3, Tron is ranked second, behind only Yoshi. She beats Captain Falcon (by 5 points) because of her excellent air game, her ability to get in and out very easily, excellent combo ability, a great mid-range game, Bonne Rush to help her mobility, and a great Final Smash. She does, however, have quite a few counters (more than Falcon, actually), a poor Battle Attack, and is a tall lightweight. Still, she's scary to fight against and can easily take out most of the cast. She was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013. Her moveset and page will be kept unchanged. Pros and Cons Pros *Very versatile, possibly the most versatile in the game. *Lunch Rush is an amazing Final Smash. *Blast from the Gesselchaft doesn't need to hit to be started. *She's pretty quick in the air. *She excels mid-range. *Bonne Rush can combo into almost anything. *Gustaff Flight is one of the best recoveries in the game. *Very funny character to use. *She can fight well in many situations. *Fsmash has insane priority. *Utilt is an amazing juggler. *Usmash deals great damage. *Servbot Launcher is great for mindgames. *Tron has an amazing grab... Cons *...but her grab game sucks. *She's a big target, and she's light. *Bonne Rush is extremely easy to punish. *King Servbot is rather useless. *Blast from the Gesselchaft is hard to hit with. *She has a very awkward, and bad, dash. *Usmash cannot be combo'd in or out of. *Dsmash had mediocre range. *Servbot Launcher is hard to hit with. *Tron Smash leaves Tron in a helpless state. *She doesn't really excel in any areas. Moveset Taunts *Up taunt- Tron stands in her machine and laughs, as her Servbot jumps with a smile on his face. Identical to her taunt in MvC2. *Down taunt- Tron growls angrily at the opponent, while the Servbot looks at her with a scared look on his face. *Left Taunt- Tron points forward and the Servbot cowers. Tron whacks it over the head with her Beacon Bomb, and the Servbot stops. *Right Taunt- Tron sticks her tongue at her opponent, and the Servbot does the same. Ground Game *Jab: The Gustaff (the machine Tron rides in from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne) punches the opponent. Incredibly fast, and can be used start basically any combo. The attack deals 5%. The second hit, which looks similar to the first hit (only the left arm is used instead of the left), but it's actually five hits which deal 1% each for another 5%. It's a bit slower than the first hit, and this does hurt the scaling. You can cancel into any other move of her's anytime you want, though, so use it to your advantage, should you use this. *Dash Attack: The Gustaff falls, and Tron holds her arms out to attack the opponent... Or so she says, she just fell. The range on this attack is excellent, although it's mostly due to Tron herself. If the Gustaff itself hits the opponent, the damage dealt is much greater; of course, the range is much worse. It isn't a necessarily safe attack, nor is it a very noteable one, but for a Dash Attack it's pretty good. The Gustaff part of this attack deals 11%, whereas Tron deals 5%. *Utilt: Tron punches upwards. A relatively basic attack. Some solid priority and juggle ability make for a nice anti-air. After the juggling loses its ability, though, this move loses most of its uses. It's still a solid Anti-Air, but there's very little use outside of that. Plus, Tron has better anti-air options in terms of damage, so once your opponent can no longer be juggled, stop using this move. The attack deals 5%. *Dtilt: For those who've played Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and know Tron's Crouching Light Kick or her Crouching Light Attack in the third installment, this is it. For those who don't, a saw comes out of the bottom of the Gustaff and attacks. The attack hits 6 times, and similar to the second hit of her jab, it can be cancelled into another one of her moves (although this one cannot be cancelled until after the third hit). The first two hits deal 2%, and the other four deal 1%, for a total of 8%. While it isn't a very powerful attack, and is another move that affects damage scaling fairly well, it's still a solid move that can be put into a combo very easily. Unfortunately does not hit OTG. *Ftilt: The Gustaff extends its arms and spins in a circle. The range on this move is incredible, covering the distance of about two Gustaff's in front of her and behind her. She spins in two circles, and then stops and becomes dizzy, saying "Woah" after spinning, regaining her balance, and returning to a standard position. This takes about 2 seconds to perform, which gives the opponent a good amount of time to punish the attack. Still, using it as a poking tool is suggested. If it misses, you cannot cancel it via IASA Frames; guarding causes the same effect. If you hit, you can cancel into another attack, however. The attack deals 10%. *Usmash: Tron prepares to strike, preparing to move the Gustaff. If she doesn't charge it at maximum charge, then she will quickly pick up her Servbot and throw him at the opponent, while he panics. If she charges at maximum, the Gustaff will throw him instead. Tron throwing him takes less charging time, but the damage dealt and distance thrown is worse, whereas the opposite applies to the maximum charged version. Both are good for what their advantages give: Tron's throw is good for speed, the Gustaff's for range and damage. Uncharged, this attack deals 13%, whereas fully charged it deals 18%. *Fsmash: The Gustaff picks up a boulder from the ground. It will then toss it at the opponent. Picking up the boulder counts as hits, as well, and while it does affect damage scaling, it's a natural combo, so if the first or second hit lands, you don't have to worry about missing the rest. It's a very weak Fsmash, though, namely if the third hit is the only one that hits. The final hit is an OTG attack, although you sadly cannot combo out of this. The first hit deals 6%, the second hit deals 5%, and the third hit deals 7%, for a total of 18%. Charging the attack does not change the damage, although fully charging it makes the throw much faster, and it travels more distance. *Dsmash: Tron has the Gustaff hold one of its arms up. It then slams it on the ground. The appearence of this move is similar to her Standing Special in MvC3, although the function is much different. For one, it doesn't launch the opponent into the air; rather, it keeps them on the ground. If in a Team Battle, if you have an ally with OTG attacks, you can use that character to really build some solid damage. If it hits an opponent in the air, it will act as a spike, making for some OH MY GOD KO's. The attack deals 14% uncharged, and 19% charged. Aerial Game *Nair: The Gustaff spins and attacks in all directions. Only one attack will hit each time, but the damage is nice. The Gustaff's arms aren't as spread out as far as they are for the Ftilt, but the range is still solid. Similar to her Jumping Heavy Attack in Marvel 2 & 3, it's very easy to combo out of, although since Tron does not have an air dash (combined with the range nerf), this move isn't as useful as it there. It's still good, though, and it deals 9%. *Fair: Tron has the Gustaff's right arm lean backward, and then smack the opponent downward. Identical in appearence and use to her Jumping Special in Marvel 3. This is an excellent spike that is very difficult to survive if used as an edgeguarding tool. The start-up is pretty bad, though (it takes 21 frames to activate), but as far as ending lag goes, it isn't too bad. Add some solid range to the equation and you have a great meteor smash. It's just tricky to hit with, that's all. The attack deals 13%. *Bair: The Gustaff fires a rocket out of its back. If it hits, it will either explode or go through the opponent, depending on distance travelled. It will go through at closer range (about 1/4 of Final Destination) and will explode at anything longer than that. If the rocket travels right through the opponent, it will deal 8% and provide a small bit of hitstun (about half a second), although unless you get lucky, you likely won't be able to capitalize. If the rocket explodes, it will deal 14%, providing excellent knockback but little combo potential. Air dodging this counts as being hit, so the opponent can air dodge the explosion entirely. That's no good! *Uair: Tron quickly stands up; fast enough to hurt the enemy if she comes in contact. It's not a very punishable attack due to the speed, so using it as an anti-air is a nice idea. As far as combo's are concerned, there's nothing very special about it; it's used mostly as an easy way to get a Star K.O. at the end of a combo, and even then, her Usmash can do that, as well. Still not a bad move in that regard, though; KOing at lower %s is possible with this move, which is always welcome. The attack deals 8%. *Dair: The Gustaff kicks diagonally downward. This is a Meteor smash, and while it's quicker than her Fair, it's also weaker, and can be meteor cancelled. When the opponent is at high %s, then using this attack is a better option than using her Fair. Both are great for what they were meant to do, though. The range is also very solid, which is also welcome. The attack deals 10%. Throws *Grab: The Gustaff grabs. This grab has nice range. The dash grab has major punish and it's not worth it. The pivot grab is even better than her regular grab, though. *Uthrow: The Gustaff throws the opponent upwards. Can combo into Utilt at low %s, which is a good enough juggling move. Deals 10% with solid knockback. Does not change under any circumstance. *Fthrow: The Gustaff throws the opponent forward a very short distance, then the Servbot trips the opponent. Really only useful for laughs away from walls. If you have your opponent against a wall, you can combo out of the attack for some nice damage. Deals 7%. *Bthrow: The Gustaff kicks the opponent backwards. Rather useless due to the end lag on it. Deals 7%. *Dthrow: The Gustaff punches the opponent to the ground... but they bounce! Amazing lead-up into Dtilt, and it's actually a worthwhile throw. Not amazing though. Deals 6%. Noticeable ending lag, but nothing too bad. Specials *Special: Servbot Launcher: Tron fires a Servbot at the opponent, via the Gustaff's arm (it turns into a cannon!). The Servbot will pop out with a small propellor on his head. If you tap the Special button, the Servbot will travel a short distance. If you press it, he will travel a decent amount of distance. If you press it really hard, he will travel a longer distance. Both have the average "A is faster, C is longer, and B is a mix of both" effect going for them, although that's not a bad thing. It's similar to her Servbot Launcher from Marvel 2, although it goes horizontally a lot more. To trade, the vertical distance is a bit nerfed on the medium press and the hard press versions, although not by much. A solid mindgame tool for Tron, and unlike her other fighting appearences, it's actually a pretty good projectile. The attack deals 12% if it hits during launch, but only deals 5% on the way down. One last note on the move: At low %s (up to 40% on essentially every character, save Pichu and Jigglypuff; the latter only goes to 20%), you can do a repeated loop with this move and Beacon Bomb called The Servbot Loop. To do this, use Beacon Bomb. If that hits, then use Servbot Launcher (version depends on the height of the opponent), and immediately follow with another Beacon Bomb. If timed properly, the Servbot Launcher will actually combo into the Beacon Bomb. *Side Special: Bonne Strike. The Gustaff's right hand will turn into a drill, as Tron rushes forward. Once it comes in contact with the opponent, the move counts as a natural combo, although it still does affect damage scaling and such. After 10 hits, Tron will stop. If the move hits, there's relatively low ending lag. If it didn't hit, though, Tron will take one second to recover from the attack. If the opponent guarded it, she will take a second and a half to recover. Thankfully the shield damage is nice. This move is part of the heart to all of Tron's combo's. If it does hit, then you can easily combo out of it with several different attacks, Lunch Rush included. This move also does a great of building meter for the Smash Gauge. Unlike other games with the Bonne Strike, you cannot mash buttons for more hits; 10 is all you're going to get. This does make for an excellent way to recover horizontally, although do keep in mind that this move leaves Tron in a helpless state. An overall excellent move that any Tron user should learn how to use. The first attack deals 3%, the second 2%, and the next eight 1%, for a total of 13%. This move is scaled to deal 0% at times, though; remember that. *Down Special: Beacon Bomb. Tron takes out her... well, Beacon Bomb (weapon). She fires it at the opponent, and if it lands, two Servbots will cling to the opponent. After 2 and a half seconds, they will run off of the opponent, carrying zenny. If the opponent is attacked before that point, the two will run off, crying. The Servbots deal no additional damage, and are just there for show. If used in the air, she will aim stright down. Obviously, this is a good attack to use defensively, but it can actually be put into combo's, and in some crazy scenario's be used to boost your offense. Unfortunately, she's lost her 45 degree version of the attack from Marvel 2, as well as the "small start up, less distance" one from Marvel 3. She did gain the aerial version, though, so there's at least something. At least the air one starts quicker. You cannot combo into a grab via this attack, although her other moves are fair game. A solid attack that can be used in several situations, including the aforementioned Servbot Loop. The ground attack deals 8%, while the aerial attack deals 6%. *Up Special: Gustaff Flight: The Gustaff floats in the air, while the player controls Tron. As a recovery move, it's one of the best in the game. The control is smooth- even smoother than R.O.B's. The biggest downside is that she cannot air dodge out of it, and if she uses any other move, it puts her in a helpless state. It's very long, though- one of the longest recoveryiesin the game. This makes Tron a perfect candidate for meteor smash stopping- near nobody can meteor smash her. The recovery deals no damage, though. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Lunch Rush'. Tron pulls out her Beacon Bomb. She screams, "It's lunchtime!". After it hits, the Servbot gains a chef outfit and throws food into the air. Tron then says in a commanding tone, "Get in line!". Two platforms will rise from offstage, if need be, and forty other Servbots come rushing in saying things such as "Yay!", "I want lunch!", "Yes Miss Tron!", and, "Where's my lunchbox?" in an incredibly adorable tone and stampede the opponent for their food. After the Servbots are offscreen, the platforms will lower, and dissapear. If the Beacon Bomb misses, her Favorite Servbot looks confused, and Tron whacks him, much like her taunt. This is the definition of a stellar Final Smash. Not only is it fantastic in a 1vs1 fight, but it's also stellar in 3/4 Player matches. As long as the attack hits - and trust me, it's easy to combo into - you can get some serious damage done. The main reason for this is because each of the Servbots deal 1%. So, overall, the attack deals 40%. That's some solid damage for a Final Smash, but take into the fact that some of Tron's combo's can deal ludicrous damage, and you can have combo's that can deal up to 80% and only cost one meter for the Smash Gauge. Also consider how many of her combo's deal oer 50 hits, which is what's needed to build one meter, and you can easily not lose meter at all by using this move. It truly is a stellar Final Smash, but it gets better. The Servbots also hit other opponents; whoever they come in contact with gets hit for the same damage. Of course, characters like Kirby can float right over it, and characters like Bowser can guard all of them, although in the latter's case, his shield will be damaged. Most characters can't jump over the entire thing and/or their shield will break if they're on the ground for too long. It's just an overall great Final Smash, and nothing will take that away from it. *'King Servbot (3 Gauges)': Tron screans, "Now!" and the Servbot turns HUGE. Almost 5x the size. Tron then says, "King Servbot!". The player now controls the Servbot, as Tron commands him around. The Servbot cannot KO, but each hit of his deals 10%. You can easily deal 40% with this. The Servbot shrinks after 10 seconds. It controls more like the Servbot's version of King Servbot in MvC2 than Tron's in that game or Marvel 3. This would be better if it only cost one gauge. 3 gauges for this is near useless. However, there's one thing that makes this move useful: Tron is invincible throughout the entire thing. She's like the Servbot in which she can't be touched. This includes the start and the end, which easily measures to about 15 seconds. Still, Lunch Rush is the much better option. If you do choose to pick King Servbot instead, there are some tricky things you can do with it. In fact, it's quite useful in a team battle, or even 3/4 player matches, should your opponents agree to help you. Damage scaling doesn't really affect this, because you can't combo with it at all, but with the help of some specific team mates, you actually can. The most noteable at this point is Yoshi; his Dair lasts long enough for King Servbot to attack twice. Getting a full King Servbot hit -> Yoshi's Dair -> King Servbot hit will not only break shields, but it will also deal great damage (53% in total). If you're on a team with Yoshi, use this one wisely. *'Blast from the Gesselchaft (5 gauges)': Performed by holding down for two seconds, then junp, then press Special/Grab simultaneously. Tron jumps into the air and screams, "Now you're finished!". She jumps into the Gesselchaft, and Teisel can be heard laughing, as always. The Gesselchaft fires numerous machine gun fires at the opponent (10 in total). Tron and Teisel yell, "Take this!" (Bon can be heard yelling "Babuu!") and fire an incredibly large blast at the opponent. Tron jumps back down on the Gustaff, along with her Servbot. The fact that you don't have to hit your opponent for this to start is nice. However, the final blast will not fire unless the missiles hit the opponent. Once one hits, there's no escaping, but they're still small. That and they last a whole 5 seconds. It's better than King Servbot, but Lunch Rush is better in the end. Still, this move is good and a nice one to pull when your opponent doesn't expect it. Deals a whopping 110% at maximun. Other stats Weight *Tron is a lightweight. More coming soon. Height *Tron is fairly big. More coming soon. Other *She is one of the few characters to have a second character with her, like the Ice Climbers. On Screen In The Battle Arena (more detail) Tron first appears in Part 3, where 5 heroes are trapped in different rooms. One of these heroes is Mega Man, who Tron mistakes for Volnutt. Soon after Tron stops yelling at Mega Man, Zero appears and teams up with Mega Man to stop her. Regardless of whether or not she loses, she gets away with Zero, and Mega Man escapes. Her Servbot obviously makes an appearence here, as well. Overall Tron is easily one of the funniest characters in this game. She also packs a punch- her damage output is pretty good for a balanced character. The best thing about her is that she doesn't really fail in many areas. Of course, she doesn't excel in many, either. She's what you get when you mix a balanced character and an unbalanced character. On the balanced side, she has her ground game, her speed, and her damage output. While she's stronger than the other balanced characters, she's still not too strong. She has a few moves than can KO and combo, of course, but still. She also has the advantage of her Servbot: He helps Tron's mindgame a lot. She has an average ground game. Her dash is awful, but her moves aren't bad, which is nice. Her jab is the essential move to start a combo, and Bonne Rush can link into anything, if used early enough on in a combo. Her overall speed isn't too good or too bad, either. It's average. Where Tron excels is, easily, in the air. Her air game is just too good- her recovery is fantastic, as well. She also excels mid-range, although the occasion where Tron will be mid-range won't be long. She can also use Bonne Rush in the air, although there's not much point, since most of her best combo's with that move are on the ground. Not everything is good about Tron, though. Her biggest issue is her weight. She's a large target, as she rides in her machine, The Gustaff. However, since the Gustaff isn't very heavy (and she's skinny, herself) her weight is light. This helps her aerial game, yes, but being a large target and a lightweight makes you a very easy target to KO. Tron's Final Smashes range from amazing to horrible. Her Final Smash, Lunch Rush, is majestic. It can only be described as the best Final Smash in the game. It's easy to combo into, deals nice damage, and the Servbots attack anyone in their path. If they run into another opponent, in a Team Match, Free-for-All, etc., there's a large chance their shield will break. The only character who doesn't have to worry about his shield breaking is King K. Rool, although he'll be left in a bad position. And now, we go to Tron's horrible Battle Attack: King Servbot. The only good thing about this Battle Attack is that, while it's active, Tron is invincible. Granted, the Servbot can get hurt, which causes him to freeze, but still, Tron's okay. It's just not worth the 3 gauges. Even if it was one gauge, it wouldn't be worth it. Your opponent can easily avoid King Servbot, and even roll away from him. On large stages, he's even worse. Tron's Ultimate Smash, A Blast from the Gesselchaft, is hard to talk about. You don't need to hit your opponent, which is nice. However, it's fairly hard to hit with and if it misses, it's 5 gauges gone to waste. It's not bad, good, or even decent. There's no real way to describe it, aside from it's powerful and a tad hard to hit with. Tron excels against the slow characters. She's fast, agile, and balanced, so the heavyweights will have a hard time hitting her. Granted, if they do, she's in trouble, but since she's so fast, the likes of Bowser, King K. Rool and Ganondorf don't stand a chance. She also does well against very unbalanced characters, like Fawful and Dedede. Tron does bad against the balanced guys. Her best bet for a balanced fighter is Mario, and even then she has a hard time. They can basically stop her from using her strong points and exploit her weak points. With her buffed ground game, Peach gives Tron a very hard time. She also doesn't do to well against those who can shut out her air game, like Kirby. Overall, Tron is a balanced character with some unbalanced qualities. She can fight in the air with ease, and even on the ground she's not too bad. She's certainly no “best character in the game” material, but she's still a very good character. At the very least, she can get a laugh out. Matchups Coming soon. Arcade Mode Intro Tron is shown working on rebuilding the Gesellchaft. Exhausted, she sits down to take a break, while a Servbot gets her a drink, and another gets her something to read. She sighs, wondering if the Gesellchaft will ever get fixed. Then, after a Servbot gives her a magazine, she notices an ad for a gathering of fighters. "Fight to the finish!" is printed in big letters. Tron smirks, as she has an idea. She jumps in her Gustaff, takes her favorite Servbot, and rides off, searching for people to work on the Gesselchaft for her. Stage 10 Boss Fight Tron's Battle of Passing Tron's first Battle of Passing is against Mega Man. Similar to the Battle Arena, she mistakes him for Volnutt and starts yelling at him. Mega Man tells Tron that he isn't Volnutt, but she doesn't believe him and attacks. After she wins, she laughs at him. Her Servbot then finds out it wasn't really Volnutt. She stops laughing, and then runs off, embarrased. Tron's second Battle of Passing is against Peach. Tron tells Peach to move it, as she needs to settle things with Master Hand. Peach refuses, as she needs to protect her Kingdom from Master Hand. The very impatient Tron attacks Peach to get her out of the way. After beating her, Tron takes her crown. She notices a lot of jewels on it, and plans to sell it for money. She tells her Servbot to take anything else worth money he can find. Ending Reward Wall Items Tron's reward wall is the entire Mega Man Legends wall. The items on the wall are: *Tron Bonne (Beat Arcade Mode with Tron) *Servbot (Same) *Teisel Bonne (Same) *Bon Bonne (Same) *Mega Man Volnutt (Clear Arcade Mode with Mega Man) *Roll Caskett (Same) *Data (Same) *Barrel (Same) *Gesselchaft (Play on the Mega Man stage twenty times) *Flutter (Same) *Bruno (Beat The Battle Arena) *Mega Man Juno (Same) *Yuna (Beat Arcade Mode with Tron twice) *Sera (Same) *Glyde (Beat the After-The-Ending of Tron's Arcade Mode) *Lex Loath (Same) Trivia *Tron has appeared in more Mega Man games than Mega Man Volnutt, strangely. *Tron is one the most famous Mega Man characters, behind Mega Man (Classic) and Zero. Her Servbots are up there, as well. *She also appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. *Tron appears in the background of a stage for Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *She is also a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. She was confirmed alongside X-23. Category:Mega Man (franchise) Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters Category:Heroes Side